To Li, Love Sakura
by PRODIGIOUS TECHIE
Summary: Li Syaoran has left for Hong Kong. Shortly after, Sakura receives a letter from him. Will the two ever be together again as they are separated? Sakura will write back soon, but what can she exactly say to her close friend?
1. Chapter 1

To Li, from Sakura 

StarStrider Kazemon

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: I wanted to write this, and it's a Sakura POV story, maybe write Shaoran POV later..hnn.. Anyway, it's a story about Sakura and Shaoran, obviously, who DOESN'T love them? Read and Review! Arigatou!!

_'Dear Sakura,_

_It's me, Shaoran. Well, I never got your answer to my question, and I don't want to pressure you but what I told you is very true. I love you, but I don't know if I'll ever see you again. It's very hard for me to be here in Hong Kong, and without you, I couldn't live. Meiling's has been objective, but I have told her otherwise. I think she understands._

_Maybe my letter doesn't make sense now, but someday you will understand..._

_Syaoran._

Well the letter made VERY much sense. Moshi-moshi, Kinomoto Sakura desu. Hajimemashite! I am 11 years old and I attend 6th grade Tomoeda Elementary. That's just the basis of my life. I'm a Card Captor. Well, you probably know what a Card Captor is, or you wouldn't be listening to my story, ne? I live in Japan, and in my dad's study, I found a book on one of his shelves. When I opened it, all these cards flew out of it, and lastly, out came a yellow bear/stuffed-animal like creature. He's Keroberos, the Guardian of the Seal. Guardian of the Clow Cards. Well, they WERE Clow Cards. Now these cards belong to me because I'm the Card Mistress, and now the Clow Cards are Sakura Cards. The cards' former owner who is the creator is Clow Reed. Enough of that. I just read a letter from Syaoran Li, one of my very close friends (maybe more?) who lives in Hong Kong. The truth is, I love him too, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. This letter is the first I've heard from him since then.

I smiled and folded the letter, then put it back in its envelope. I then checked the clock. 7:00 AM. I needed to get to school soon. Walking down the stairs, my brother Touya decided to tease me as usual. "Morning, monster." he said with a smirk. "Morning, GAIJIN Onii-chan!" I growled. Oh so use THAT to demolish my happy Syaoran moment?! Touya hates Syaoran. I don't understand why, really. They've just had a rivalry since...oh I don't know when!

"Morning, kids. Eat your breakfast and then head to school." said a tall adult with glasses. That's my dad, Kinomoto Fujitaka, a professor at another school. He does everything here, cooking, cleaning, yes he even bakes cakes! "Sakura, Touya, eat your breakfast quickly, you don't want to be late for school!" he said. "Hai, Papa, I'll be going now!" I said. I gobbled down my plate of food in a short amount of time, blueberry pancakes, VERY good! Touya finished his breakfast too, at the same time I did. I put on my safety stuff and then my rollerblades. I wonder why Touya and Yukito don't wear helmets when they're on their bikes. CHOU LUCKY DESU WA!! Do you KNOW how much these rollerblades are annoying?

Well anyway, I got to school late, as usual. And I'm in the sixth grade! Tomoyo was waiting for me. "Ohayou, Sakurachan!" she said to me. "Ohayou Tomoyochan." I said, taking my seat. She was smiling. She knew what was between Syaoran and me. "Have you heard from Li recently?" she asked. "Hai, I have." I replied. I reached into my pocket, looking for the letter Syaoran gave me. I finally found it and handed it to Tomoyo. Tomoyo read it for awhile, her eyes scanning back and forth as the paper was in front of her face. "How kawaii!" she said. I blushed beet red, missing Syaoran very badly. That was obvious to Tomoyo. "Sakura..." she said in a sing-songy voice. "Nani?" I asked. "Somebody's missing Syaoran very very mu-uch!" she continued. "Hoeee.." I replied, sinking into my seat.

A/N: What dya think will happen in the next chapter? Also, you guys should really click the little blue Review button down there so I know if anyone's reading my stuff! Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

To Li, from Sakura

Prodigious Techie (StarStrider Kazemon)

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: I wanted to write this, and it's a Sakura POV story, maybe write Syaoran POV later..hnn.. Anyway, it's a story about Sakura and Syaoran, obviously, who DOESN'T love them? Read and Review! Arigatou!!

STORY

I couldn't concentrate on the teacher's class lectures today. I thought too much about Syaoran. Why is it that I can't stop thinking about him? Tomoyo thinks she knows but she won't tell me! Mm...okay?? I put my letter away after re-reading it, about four times, and trying to figure out what to write in response to Syaoran's letter!

Later came by too quickly, as classes let out and I walked slowly out of the building. Tomoyo was concerned about me as I had a sort-of sullen look on my face. "Sakura, are you all right? You seemed so quiet today." she asked. "Iie, it's nothing. I'm fine, Tomoyo." I answered. We walked all the way towards our houses, talking about stuff--Tomoyo thinking of what new costumes to make for me, and we kept walking even though Tomoyo lives nowhere near me. Later we came to the junction where the road split. "Well Sakura, you know if you have any problems--anything to talk about, you can always come to me, you know that?" "Hai, Tomoyo. No, don't worry, I'll be fine. Really, it's all right!" I assured her, though I don't think she believed me. Anyway the two of us split going to the streets with our houses. As I was walking slowly, I looked up at the cherry-blossom trees and cracks of the sun through splurges of the branches, and I thought of Syaoran. The times that we'd spent together. We battled together, through capturing the cards, the ordeal of who is the Master of the Cards (who apparently turned out to be me!) and the day he left. I couldn't ever forget that day. I'm sure I wouldn't.

I came home, sort of happy, and I checked the mailbox. After all Touya made me do that chore now. I pulled out the letters and flipped through them, aimlessly looking for something, or possibly hoping for another letter from Syaoran. I flipped quickly through the letters. Bills, bills, junk mail, a newspaper, a magazine for Touya, some more junk mail, bills...Something flew out of my hand that caught my eye instantly. 'A red envelope?' I thought to myself. I picked it up. The letter was addressed to me! I quickly ran up to my house and went inside, putting the other letters on the counter and quickly headed upstairs. I found Kero playing video games in my room when I listened through my door. 'Typical Kero' I smiled and thought to myself. I opened the door. "Konnichiwa, Kero-chan!" I shouted. Kero wasn't paying attention. All I could hear were some murmurs, a "food," some "cake"--since when does Kero not talk about stuffing his stomach?? I think that's not possible. Anyway I put my stuff down on the floor, then I laid out on my bed. The envelope was still in my hand, so I quickly opened it. "Another letter from Syaoran." I smiled, and breathed in the scent of the paper. It smelled like honeysuckle, or something like it.  
Sakura- I've recently been accepted into a foreign school  
not here in China. Too bad I most likely have to leave  
home, AGAIN, since I just got here not too long ago. Tomoeda was great. I really appreciated meeting you,  
Sakura. We had so much fun together, didn't we? But now  
I'll be going to another school, another country. I mean  
I haven't even had a chance to settle in!! Strange how  
things happen, aren't they, Sakura? Li Syaoran P.S. - I'm still working on the paperworks here in H.K.  
I'll be sure to visit back when I'm done, like I promised!

What did he mean by 'Strange how things happen?' This school he must be going to, it must be some private school not here in Asia. Well...at least he'll be happy, won't he?

The phone rang. I picked it up

"Moshi-moshi. Sakura desu." I answered.

There was a pause.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sakura?" the caller asked.

/STORY

Okay very short but I'm crunching on time and three fanfics of which I don't have inspiration for. Who do you think is the mystery caller? There's a ton of possibilities, but I bet you all think it's Syaoran, don't you? Review, wait for the next chapter, and find out, next on 'To Li, from Sakura!' 


	3. Chapter 3

To Li, Love Sakura

Chapter Three: Someone's There For You

A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating here, everyone, but I hadn't had an inspiration splurge for quite a while. I've been reading more fanfics than I should for writing because it took up a lot of my time. Thanks to my reviewers who've supported me here : ) I appreciate your reviews!!

NOTE: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, it belongs to CLAMP. I hope you enjoy this round!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Someone's There For You)()()()()()()()()

"Ah, Eriol, how are you?" I said on the other phone. It was nice to hear from an old friend.

"I am well, and how about you, Sakura?" said Eriol in his deep voice. That must have been a touch of Clow Reed.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you called, since we haven't spoken for just how long now!" I wanted to tell Eriol about the letter I got from Syaoran. But how would I start? "Have you heard from Syaoran?" he asked me. "Oh, um, I received two letters from him recently. He said he was transferring to a different school. But he didn't mention where exactly." I explained. "He DID say that it wasn't in China, though, so I guess he's moving again to another country. And Syaoran also said something about his paperwork, then he'd visit here soon." "That's good to hear." said Eriol. "So will you be visiting Tomoeda as well, Eriol?" I said, knowing that he had a slight crush on Tomoyo. "Probably...maybe in a month or so." Eriol replied. "That'd be great. Tomoyo would really appreciate it." I said.

I hung up with Eriol about 30 minutes later. I decided to finally write a letter to Syaoran.

-  
Syaoran -- I'd been so happy to hear from you in your letters  
these past couple of weeks. So you are  
transferring to another school again? I hope you  
do your very best wherever you're going. I miss  
the times when we captured Clow Cards and turned  
them into Sakura Cards. I do miss those fighting  
moments by your side, Syaoran, I really do. Didn't  
ever think you'd really leave. Anyway I do hope you visit soon. Eriol says he  
might visit next month. It would be really great  
if all of us were together again. By the way, how  
is Meilin? And your mother and sisters? I hope  
they're doing well. I hope to visit Hong Kong  
someday again. Even if the scary force of  
Madoushi was the cause of it all, it was no worry. I hope to see you again, Syaoran.  
Love, Sakura  
----------------------------------------------------

Love, Sakura? All right, maybe that was a bit too weird. I crossed out the part where it says 'Love' and just left 'Sakura' on there. Maybe I'm not ready to send my letter with a greeting like that. I sent the rest of the letter anyway the morning after. Life was always the same.

ONE MONTH LATER

We waited at the airport, Tomoyo and I, for the arrival of Eriol, Ruby Moon, and Supinel Sun. Tomoyo sighed. She'd been waiting for a time like this when she could see Eriol again. "Ah, Sakura, it's only been so long!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, it has, hasn't it?" I breathed. This was boring. I hadn't had a reply from Syaoran since I sent the letter.

"Sakura! Tomoyo!" a voice called out to us. We turned. It was Eriol, Ruby, and Suppi, whom Ruby was carrying like a plush toy. "Oh, welcome back to Tomoeda, everyone." Tomoyo smiled. Eriol smiled back at her. "How are you doing?" I asked Ruby and Suppi. "We're fine, Sakura. Oh and we also brought a friend along. I hope you don't mind." Ruby smiled, and moved aside, revealing... "Syaoran?" He nodded. "Sakura..." he said. I blushed and looked down. "Shall we go? We've got hotel reservations to check in." noted Eriol. Tomoyo nodded. "We don't want you to be late." she said. "Yes, check in closes at 4 PM, doesn't it?" It was 3:30. Tomoyo's limousine driver was to take us to the hotel where the others would be staying. We arrived at the Tomoeda beachside hotel. Not that grand, Eriol was not planning to stay long.

Along the way, Syaoran and I had not spoken to each other. We sat there, silently, while everybody else was catching up with each other, recent news and all. They purposely sat Syaoran and I across from each other in the limo, and I kept looking away or closed my eyes. But then, Syaoran was the first to speak.

"I, uh, got your letter."

I gasped, and didn't expect him to speak to me. "Oh, really you did?"

"Yes. It's a shame we can't capture cards t--anymore." He meant to say together. I could tell.

I nodded. "So...how long are you planning on staying in Tomoeda?"

"As long as Eriol wants to stay.

"And your new school?"

"Oh...that. I'm transferring--"

"YOU'RE STAYING IN TOMOEDA AGAIN?!" Tomoyo blurted out. She was speaking to Eriol, who had told her that Eriol, Ruby Moon, Supinel Sun, and Syaoran, apparently, were back to stay in Tomoeda. I turned back to Syaoran, and smiled.

"So how long would that be?" I asked.

"Like I said, however long Eriol wants to stay." Syaoran laughed.

I leaned my head back. This was going to be interesting. At least Syaoran would be here again.

A/N: So how did you like that? It's a bit weird and I'm quite rusty on my writing skills. I'm trying to tone up on writing and move this story faster...but this chapter was probably not interesting. I'm sorry. . 


End file.
